My Girlfriend Can't be This Tsundere! !
by Shiranui-kun
Summary: One Shot. GumixRin fic. Warning: Yuri content. Kisah cinta antara ketua osis yang sangat teliti (Gumi) dan siswa biasa yang super tsundere (Rin). Yeahh i know bad summary, Please support my work if you like it :)


Wahoo~~ Shiranui Desu~~ (Za atarashi author)

Untuk fic kali ini request dari Kurotori Rei-san & TasyaMarvell-san (Okurete Gomen ne futari tomo yo)

**_"Bagi yang ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya, silahkan review ke fic saya, nge flame juga gak masalah terutama mungkin ada Typo(asal jangan kepedesan ya :) Dan yang menyukai fic saya boleh kok di follow dan di Fave~~ Tehee silahkan baca Chapter ini dengan tenang"._**

Saa~ Hajimaru yo~ X3

**Disclamer: **Vocaloid belongs to their respective owner **such as **Yamaha and Crypton.********

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>~My Girlfriend Can't be This Tsundere~<strong>  
><strong>**

******(Boku no Kanojo ga Konnani Tsundere Wake ga Nai)******

******Location: Utau Highschool'Spring', 23 January 2014  
>17:04 P.M.<br>Point of View by Gumi Megpoid.  
><strong>****

"Gumi-kaichou, terima kasih banyak telah mendengarkan permintaan egois kami"

"Ahh~ Gumi-sama saikouu! !"

Kata dua orang siswa perempuan yang baru saja memintaiku untuk memberi waktu tambah bagi club mereka untuk mencari anggota tambahan.

"Tidak usah sungkan, memang sudah tugasku untuk membantu kalian" jawabku pada mereka.

"Kalau begitu kami pulang dulu" kata mereka berdua bersamaan

"Hati-hati di jalan" jawabku sambil melambaikan tanganku.

Tak kusangka ditugaskan menjadi seorang ketua OSIS bisa sangat menyenangkan seperti ini. Ahh, maaf aku tidak menyadari keberadaan kalian(reader).  
>Namaku Gumi Megpoid saat ini berada di kelas 3 SMA UTAU sekaligus menjabat sebagai ketua osis, ehehe Gumi bangga lho jadi ketua OSIS, selain bisa<br>membantu banyak siswa, Gumi juga bisa membuat banyak event menarik yang pastinya Gumi yakin akan banyak diminati banyak siswa di sekolah ini.

"Senangnya~ Rasanya Gumi ingin jadi ketua OSIS selamanya~ ya kan? Gumiya?"

"Hahh? Jangan beri aku pertanyaan random seperti itu"

Ehehe, saat ini di ruang OSIS hanya ada kami berdua karena anggota lainnya sudah kusuruh pulang, dan orang kedua yang barusaja kuajak bicara ini  
>adalah Gumiya Megpoid, siswa kelas 2 yang juga adalah adikku, mungkin sikapnya agak cuek tapi sebenarnya dia anak yang baik.<p>

"Ayo pulang Gumiya, sudah sore nihh"

"Kakak saja duluan, aku masih ada urusan di sekolah"

"Maksudmu dengan Gakupo? Ehehe seleramu bagus juga~"

"AP-!? Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu!?"

"Kalau begitu aku duluan ya~"

"PERGI SANA! ! "

Fufufu, dasar dia ini, tidak bisa membuka perasaannya dengan baik. Adikku Gumiya memang sudah agak lama berhubungan dengan Gakupo. Dan Gakupo itu, seperti yang kalian tahu adalah laki-laki. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik mungkin aku berhak menentang hubungan semacam itu, tapi kurasa tidak adil rasanya kalau aku melakukan itu. Ehh? Kenapa kalian tanya?

Itu karena. . . .

**1 Year ago**

Saat itu aku dan anggota OSIS lainnya sedang mengadakan rapat untuk festival musim panas di sekolah, dan waktu itu Gumiya belum bergabung karena  
>dia masih SMP, waktu itu aku masih berada di kelas 2 sebagai Ketua OSIS baru<p>

"Jadi sekian rapat kita hari ini, hati-hati di jalan ya~"

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasnya, Gumi-kaichou"

"Fufufu, kalian juga~"

Dengan ini festival kali ini pasti berlangsung dengan baik, karena semuanya pasti akan berjuang keras, nahh saatnya pulang.

**Greekkk! !**

"Ahh. . ."

"Hmmm?"

Sesaat setelah aku membuka pintu, muncul perempuan berambut pirang yang belum pernah kulihat berjongkok di depanku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahhh anu. . . apa kau ada keperlu-"

"GYAHHH! ! ! BAAAKKKKAAAA! ! !" teriaknya dan setelah itu langsung melakukan sprint kearah lain.

"E-Ehhhhh? Baka!?"

Tidak begitu lama, para anggota OSIS yang tadinya sudah pulang kembali lagi menemuimu ku.

"Kaichou! Kami dengar anda berteriak!? Dan kami langsung kesini lagi, apa anda tidak apa-apa" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Jangan khawatir aku hanya sedikit terkejut, hmm apa kalian mengenal perempuan berambut pirang di kelas kalian?"

"Pirang? Ahh maksud Kaichou Kagamine Twins?"

"Twins?"

"Ahh maaf, mereka adalah saudara kembar anak kelas 1 yang reputasinya baru-baru ini meroket" kata mereka.

"Ohhh~~ Aku sama sekali tidak sadar" jawabku.

"Dan kalau kaichou bilang perempuan, mungkin yang anda maksud adalah Kagamine Rin, kakak perempuan dari saudara kembar satunya, Kagamine Len"

"Kagamine. . . . Rin. . ."

Rin? Nama yang imut, cocok sekali dengan wajahnya tadi.

"Ahh soal Kagamine Rin. . . Sebaiknya kaichou jangan dekat-dekat dengannya" kata salah satu anggota OSIS ku.

"Ehh? Memangnya kenapa? Aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud buruk tadi kan?"

"Bagaimana mengatakannya ya? Hmmm. . . Kagamine Rin. . . . sebenarnya. . . ." mereka terlihat ragu.

"Sebenarnya?" tanyaku karena penasaran.

"Yuri-Lover. . . .desu. . ." kata mereka bersama-sama.

.

.

.

"Anu. . ."

"Ahh! Asal Kaichou tidak terlalu mendekatinya, Kaichou tidak perlu khawatir, selain itu kami akan-"

"Yuri itu apa ya?"

**GUBRAKKKKKK! ! ! !**

Tiba-tiba saja mereka jungkir balik dan terjatuh bersamaan, apa mereka menginjak kulit pisang bersama-sama?

"Ka-Kaichou. . . Be-benar-benar tidak tahu. . . Apa itu Yuri. . . .?" tanya salah satu dari mereka lagi.

"Hmmm? Ahhh aku tahu! **Yuri itu adalah orang yang biasa memberi menilai di suatu kompetisi kan ya?**" jawabku.

"BUKANNN ! ! ITUUU JURI ! ! ! KEDUANYA HAL YANG BERBEDA! ! ! " teriak mereka serentak, wahh aku bangga dengan ke kompakkan mereka.

"Ehh? Jadi apa?"

"Sebaiknya Kaichou tidak perlu tahu, kami pulang dulu!" kata salah dari mereka sambil memegang pundakku, setelah itu mereka bubar serentak.

"Uhhhh! Dasar pelit!" kataku sambil menggembungkan pipiku.

Setelah kejadian itu, aku langsung mengunci pintu OSIS dan langsung berjalan menuju rumahku sendirian. Dan tidak kusangka-sangka aku melihat seorang perempuan berambut pirang yang berjalan sejalur denganku, dan orang itu adalah-

"Hoiii~~ Kagamine Rin-san~~~!" panggilku sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku kearahnya.

Sesaat setelah dia menyadari kalau aku memanggilnya wajahnya berubah menjadi merah menyala dan mulai berlari seperti yang dilakukannya , kali ini kau tidak akan kubiarkan lari! Gini-gini aku pernah ikut lomba lari sepropinsi!

"Huupp! ! Kena kau!"

"Ehhh!? Cepatnya!"

"Dengan ini, kau tidak bisa lari kemana-mana~!" ucapku sambil memegang erat tangan kirinya.

"Le-lepaskan! BAAKAAA! !UAghhh!?"

"Dame desu! Tidak baik mengatai 'baka' pada kakak kelas! Terutama ketua OSIS" kataku setelah memukul kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan terseramku padanya.

"S-S-s- sumimasen" jawabnya dengan wajah pucat.

**Several Minutes of Lecture later~~**

"Jadi lain kali aku ingin KAU tidak lari lagi, mengerti! Terutama tata bahasamu!"

"Hai~~ Jadi bisa tolong lepaskan" katanya dengan wajah merah.

"Lepaskan apanya?"

"Le-lepaskan tanganmu"

". . . . Apa kau tidak nyaman kalau bersamaku?" tanyaku padanya.

"Bu-Bukan seperti itu! AKU BISA BERJALAN SENDIRI ! JADI LEPASKAN BAKAAAA! !" bentaknya dengan gerakan meronta-ronta.

"Tadi kubilang apa soal tata bahasa?" ucapku dengan memberikan tatapan andalanku.

"Ahh... Maaf. . . .Keceplosan" jawabnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ahh. . . .Rumahku belok kearah sini. . ." katanya tiba-tiba.

"Ohh kalau begitu kita berpisah disini" jawabku, bersamaan dengan melepas tanganku.

Anehnya Rin yang seharusnya bisa bebas dan langsung berlari ke rumahnya hanya berdiri mematung disampingku dan memandang tangan kirinya.

"Kagamine-san?" panggilku kearahnya, memastikan kalau dia tidak apa-apa.

"Me-Megpoid-kaichou. . . . ." katanya.

"Hmm? Ada apa?" ucapku dengan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa! !" teriaknya sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan mendorong sedikit, setelah itu berlari menjauh dariku.

Hmm anak yang aneh. . . .Tapi. . . .

Menyenangkan~

**The Next Day.**

"Kagamine? Sedang apa kau di depan rumahku?" tanyaku pada gadis berambut pirang yang saat ini berdiri depan rumahku.

". . . . . ."

Dia tidak menjawab, hanya melirikku dan mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Hoi~ Aku mana mengerti kalau kau hanya diam saja~"

"Ini. . . ."

Tiba-tiba dia menunjukkan sebuah jam tangan ke wajahku.

"Hmmm? Ahh! itu kan jam ku yang hilang 2 hari yang lalu!? Apa jangan-jangan kau kemarin ingin mengembalikan ini?"

"B-Berisik! Kalau saja kau tidak menceramahiku kemarin! Aku bisa- Hei! JANGAN Ti-TIBA-TIBA MEMELUKKU SEPERTI ITU!"

"Hehehe, ternyata Rin-chan baik hati ya~" kataku setelah memeluk erat tubuhnya.

"Rin-chan!? Jangan seenaknya memanggil orang dengan nama depannya! !" teriaknya sambil mencoba melepaskan tanganku.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kita ke sekolah bersama-sama~?" tanyaku padanya.

"Huhh! Asal kau tahu saja! Bukan maksudku aku datang kemari untuk pergi ke sekolah bersamamu! Tapi untuk mengembalikan jam mu itu! Kau pikir sesusah apa aku harus mencari rumahmu!?"

"Iya-iya aku mengerti~ Rin-chan hanya malu kan?"

"Si-Siapa yang malu!? Dan jangan panggil aku Rin-chan! !"

Sejak saat itu, kami terus melakukan kegiatan bersama-sama, walaupun berbeda kelas dan tahun, aku sangat senang saat bersama Rin-chan.

**Please play the following song:  
>"Kawaranai Mono"<strong> **by Oku Hanako**

_ Aku ingat dimana kami pergi shopping bersama-sama._

"Kaichou! Kenapa kau mengajakku ke tempat beginian!?"

"Aku mengajakmu karena level feminim mu yang rendah! Jadi aku mengajakmu pergi shopping!"

"Ehhh? Ogah ahh!"

"Jangan alasan! Ahh lihat! Menurutku baju ini terlihat imut kalau kau pakai"

"Ehh? Ahh. . . . Tapi menurutku kaichou lah yang pantas memakai"

_Lalu saat pergi ke cafe._

"Rin-chan! Jangan bergerak!"

"Hahh?"

#Slruup

"Ehehehe ada rempah roti di pipimu~"

#Blushh

"Ba. . .Ba. . . . .BAKAAAAAA! ! ! !"

_Dan aku ingat saat pergi ke pantai berdua._

"Ahhh Rin-chan! ! Kau memakai baju renang yang kita beli waktu shopping!"

"Jangan salah paham ya! Aku memakai ini karena baju renangku yang lain sedang di laundry! !"

"Terserah kaulah~"

_Siapa sangka karena pertemuan waktu itu kami malah menjalin hubungan persahabatan yang tentunya akan terus peluk erat. Namun hal itu. . . . .  
><em>

__Sedikit berubah. . . . .__

_Waktu itu, Rin datang berkunjung ke rumahku karena aku memaksanya.  
><em>

"Jadi? Untuk apa kau memanggilku kemari?" tanyanya.

"Hmm? Memang perlu alasan ya?"

"TENTU SAJA PERLU! !"

Uhhh~ dasar perempuan yang satu ini.

"Dengar ya, aku sudah agak kesal dengan tingkahmu yang satu itu!"

Setelah berkata begitu, aku langsung memegang kedua pundaknya.

"KITA INI SAHABAT! !" bentakku dihadapannya.

Hal ini membuatnya wajahnya terkejut dan tentu saja, aku ini ahlinya membuat seseorang mengakui perasaan yang mereka pendam selama ini. Fufufu karena inilah aku dipilih menjadi ketua OSIS.

". . . . . ."

"Permisi. . . Boleh aku pinjam kamar mandinya?" jawabnya tiba-tiba.

"A...Ahhh... Belok kiri setelah kau keluar kamar dan masuk pintu kedua" jawabku.

Tanpa bicara sepatah kata pun dia langsung pergi keluar kamarku, apa dia sudah sangat kebelet **-beeep-** ?

Jadi ujung-ujungnya malah aku yang tidak ada kerjaan? Ahh lebih baik aku jahili saja anak ini. Bagaimana kalau memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tasnya. Huhuhu aku ini memang jenius, nahh pertama akan kuperiksa isi tasnya dulu.

'Ahh? Ini kan. . . . Manga?' kataku dalam hati setelah melihat sebuah buku komik di dalam tasnya.

Aku tidak pernah melihatnya membaca manga sebelumnya, judulnya, 'My Beautiful Friend'? Wahh~ sudah kuduga kalau Rin sebenarnya hanya anak pemalu yang sulit mengungkapkan perasaannya, kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau aku baca sedikit.

Ohh~ sudah kuduga ternyata manga ini memang soal persahabatan antara dua orang gadis.

"Ahhh. . . . ."

**Change to Rin POV.**

Hahh, sudah kuduga percuma saja.

Aku sudah tahu kalau mendekati Gumi-kaichou itu ide buruk, kenapa juga aku terus mendekatinya. Dia itu tidak seperti diriku, apa jadinya kalau nanti dia menyadari kalau aku ini lesbian? Pastinya dia. . . . Akan membenciku.

Yahh, paling tidak aku bisa terus bersamanya sebagai 'sahabatnya', saatnya kembali ke kamarnya.

"Are? Kemana dia pergi" kataku setelah membuka kamar tidurnya.

Lagi-lagi dia menghilang entah kemana, mungkin dia sedang mengambil camilan dan minuman, jadi aku harus berada di tempat ini lebih lama lagi ya?

**Cklekk!**

"Kau lama sekali di kamar mandi" kata Gumi-kaichou yang tiba-tiba saja menutup pintu di belakangku.

"Tchh! Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu!"

"Ohh maaf, aku hanya kepikiran sesuatu saat kau berada di kamar mandi"

Masa!? Apa dia sudah menyadari perasaanku padanya!? Ahh tidak. hanya perasaanku saja.

"Apa selama ini kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

**JLEBBB! ! !**

La-langsung to the PPOIIINNTTT!?

"Tu-Tunggu dulu! Jangan langsung menyimpulkan hal seperti i-"

"Kalau begitu apa ini? Buku p#rno?" katanya lagi sesaat sebelum aku menyelesaikan kataku, kali ini dia memperlihatkan salah satu manga yuri ku di tangannya. Seharusnya sudah kusimpan dirumah ! ! ! KENAPA MASIH ADA DI TAS!?

"Kaichou, paling tidak dengarkan aku dulu"

"Apa kau tadi menyentuhnya?"

"Ehh? Menyentuh apa?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!"

Aku memang beneran tidak tahu! !

"Kau pasti menyentuh bagian ##### mu di kamar mandi kan?"

"DARIMANA KAU DAPAT PIKIRAN SEPERTI ITU!?"

"Uwahh~ tak kusangka kalau sahabatku mesum ya~"

"YANG MESUM ITU KAU! AKU TIDAK MELAKUKAN APA-APA TADI!"

"Ahh~ kau pasti memikirkan sedang melakukan itu juga denganku kan?"

Tunggu, aku tahu apa yang ingin kau katakan!

"Kau tahu, aku merasa-"

Tunggu! Jangan KATAKAN!

"Kau ini-"

Hentikan! KUMOHON! JANGAN KATAKAN! ! !

**"MENJIJIKKAN"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ahh. . . Aku. . . . Tidak. . . .

.

.

.

.

Hahaha. . . . Ja-Jangan. . . . . . Jangan menangis. . . .

.

.

.

.

Seharusnya aku sudah tahu. . . .

Kalau hal seperti ini-

.

.

!?

Ahh tunggu dulu, entah kenapa kata-kata itu terdengar familiar di telingaku. . .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARRRGGHHHH! ! ! KAU MENIRU DIALOG YANG ADA DI MANGA KU YA! !?" teriakku di hadapannya.

"Ohhh~~ Rin-chan Sugoi~ Padahal aku yakin kalau aktingku sudah mantap!"

Si rambut hijau ini! ! ! !

"JANGAN SEENAKNYA KAU BERKATA SEPERTI ITU! ! ! APA KAU SADAR KALAU KAU SEDANG MEMPERMAINKAN HATI SEORANG PERAWAN! ! !?"

"Kalau begitu apa kau ingin melakukan yang sungguhan?" tanyanya lagi tapi kali ini dengan mengunci kedua lenganku dengan sebuah borgol.

"Hei! Darimana kau dapat benda seperti-Uwahhhh~" setelah memborgolku dia langsung mendorongku ke kasurnya dan duduk diatasku.

"O-Oi~ Kita ada di rumahmu lho, apa kau tidak takut kalau-"

"Ketahuan? Jangan khawatir kedua orang tuaku sedang kerja dan Gumiya sedang eskul di sekolahnya, jadi kita benar-benar sendirian~" katanya dengan jari peace.

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Aku tidak bercanda, aku serius, kau juga serius kan? Soal jatuh cinta padaku?" tanyanya lagi, dasar sialan dia menggunakan situasi yang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagiku.

"BA-baka. . . . Kau pikir berapa lama aku sudah jatuh cinta denganmu!? Dasar lelet"

"Kalau begitu-"

Ehh?

"Mmmmmn!? Kai! Mnmmmm! ! Puahhh!?"

Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ? ?

Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menciumku!? Dan lagi. . . . Pakai lidah. . . .

"Kalau begitu, apa ciuman ini cukup untuk memaafkan ku?" katanya dengan santai di hadapan muka ku.

"HAHAHAHAHA Kalau kau pikir hal seperti ini bisa-"

"Baiklah~ Kita langsung ke ronde dua~"

"UWOHH KENAPA KAU MEMBUKA BAJUMU!?

"Itadakimasu~"

"Tu. . . ."

"KAICHOU!?"

"ahhh. .

"Ahhh. . . .

"AHHHHHHHHHHH ! ! ! ! !

**Flashback End.**

"Fufufu aku jadi nostalgia"

Akhirnya aku bisa pulang dengan tenang, ahh!

"OI RIN! BUKANKAH KAU SUDAH KU SMS UNTUK PULANG DULUAN!? AKU KAN ADA KERJAAN DI RUANG OSIS! !" kataku pada si rambut pirang yang saat ini berada di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Hahahahahaha, sepertinya kau salah paham! Aku disini bukan untuk menunggumu tapi karena ada kucing imut yang sedang tidur disini tadi~ BAAAKKAAA! !"

katanya sambil membusungkan dada ratanya.

"Paling tidak carilah alasan yang masuk akal" jawabku.

"Huhh! lagipula kau sudah janji kan? Untuk mengajakku makan malam bersama?"

"Kalau begitu menu makan malam hari ini aku ingin makan Rin-chan~!"

"Jangan bercanda! Dasar rambut hijau mesum! !"

"Fufufu, _maling teriak maling_"

"Berisik! ! ! !BAAAKKKAAAA ! ! !"

**~Happy End~**

* * *

><p>Fufufu akhirnya selesai juga~ Untuk para reader yang sudah membaca sampai selesai Shiranui ucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya<p>

Ahhh Iya lupa bilang, rencananya Shiranui juga sekalian mau bikin extra/omakenya~ tapi karena agak mengandung Adult Content and Violents (Gak jadi deh)

Btw please support my work if you like it. XD


End file.
